Arrepentimiento
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Tres veces Levi se arrepiente y una vez no lo hace, y como todas ellas tienen que ver con Petra. Rivetra, contiene spoiler del capítulo 51 del manga de SnK. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR Scorchedtrees]


Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _**Repentance**_ e **s propiedad de Scorchedtress.**

 **Advertencia de la autora:** _Spoilers del capítulo 51 del manga de SnK en la cuarta sección. Puedes saltarte esa sección si quieres y leer solo las 3 primeras, que son perfectas por sí solas. Pero no sé, después de leer el capítulo 51 quería escribir algo sobre ello así que lo uní al final de este fic. Pero las primeras tres secciones están perfectas por sí solas. La última sección fue inspirada por una idea de pensivebanana en tumblr._

 _Este fue escrito para el primer día de la semana rivetra: arrepentimiento._

* * *

 **Arrepentimiento:**

O: Tres veces Leví se arrepiente y una vez no lo hace. (Y cómo todas ellas tienen que ver con Petra)

* * *

 _Uno._

Él ha matado antes, matado a sangre fría, sentido el aceitoso y húmedo silenciar mientras su hoja rebana limpiamente a través de la carne y músculos, las arterias estallando y el líquido de la vida derramándose. Esta mujer no es nada nuevo.

Es su propia culpa por vagabundear por la ciudad, calles abajo con alumbrado penumbroso donde no tenía que andar merodeando. Es su propia culpa por no escabullirse en el momento que vislumbró las oscuras figuras sumergidos en una discusión al final del callejón, su propia culpa por escuchar a escondidas y tratar de hacerle señas a la Policía Militar en el momento que entendió de qué hablaban, su propia culpa por no ser más silenciosa con sus bolsas llenas de ropa y telas, su propia culpa por delatarse.

Al menos es lo que Leví se dice a sí mismo mientras contempla desapasionadamente su cadáver, su vestido azul flojo y empapado, el empedrado de la calle resbaloso con su sangre. Si no hubiera sacado su cuchillo, alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera hecho, y no habría terminado tan rápido. Ella hubiera sufrido más, y además, ellos ya empezaban a dudar de su lealtad. Esta es tan buena forma como cualquier otra de probarla.

—Maldición Leví, pudimos haber tenido un poco de diversión con ella —uno de ellos ríe, dando un puntapié a la cabeza de la mujer; que cae flojamente, su cabello cobre desparramándose sobre su bota. Los otros ríen y reanudan la conversación sobre el contrabando de anillos asentado entre Rose y Sina. Leví limpia su cuchillo con un pañuelo, y abandonan el callejón y el cuerpo, el incidente es empujado de sus cabezas.

Al día siguiente, él camina por uno de los muchos mercados de Sina, el sol brillando a su espalda, el viento soplando a través de su cabello. Mucha gente está afuera, ojeando los puestos, regateando mejores precios, hablando y riendo mientras compran o se apresuran a lo que sea que vayan a hacer. Sus voces se mezclan en una cacofonía de ruido que se nubla y desvanece en el fondo de la mente de Leví.

—¡Los mejores precios de algodón de toda Sina aquí! ¡Obtengan sus bufandas, sweaters y camisas hoy!

—… y le dije ese vestido está _tan_ fuera de moda, y debiste ver su cara cuando-

—Bobby, ¡te dije que no olvidaras la lista! Ahora tendremos que-

—… los malditos precios están subiendo de nuevo. Si siguen subiendo este invierno no podremos permitirnos comprar nuevas chaquetas de-

—… es un tonto por firmar; todos saben que unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento es una muerte casi segura-

—Disculpen, ¿alguien ha visto a mi madre?

Leví parpadea y se voltea para localizar la fuente de la alta y clara voz que cortó sus pensamientos. No la ve en la muchedumbre, pero ve a un hombre -pálido cabello, rostro desalineado- y un pequeño cuerpo a su lado, sus manos unidas. Todo lo que puede distinguir de la pequeña niña es un vistazo de cabello cobre.

—Mi esposa salió anoche a devolver algo a la sastrería, y nunca regresó —dice el hombre a quien escuche. Hay profundas arrugas de preocupación en su frente—. La reportamos a la policía pero no han encontrado nada aún. ¿Alguien la ha visto? Cabello dorado-rojizo, vestido azul, cerca de los treinta años-

—La extraño —la pequeña sorbe por la nariz. La multitud se desvía un poco, ella se gira, Leví ve el rostro lacrimoso, y ojos y cabellos del color de la miel, y se paraliza.

Se dice a sí mismo que sólo es una coincidencia, pero sabe en lo profundo de su interior que esta niñita es la hija de la mujer cuya sangre limpió de su navaja hace menos de doce horas.

No les dice nada, sólo los pasa, evitando sus ojos como si pudieran leer la culpa impresa en todo su cuerpo; pero cuando regresa a su pequeño rincón en Sina, un callejón abandonado con cobertizos destartalados atrás, cae sobre sus rodillas y trata de no vomitar, trata de no pensar en los ojos inocentes y el rostro lloroso de la niñita, trata de no pensar en lo cobarde que es por no abandonar el grupo cuando es claro para todos que quiere hacerlo, y lo cobarde que es por no decirle al hombre y su hija la verdad, trata de no dejar el remordimiento en su corazón derramarse y sobrecogerlo.

* * *

 _Dos._

Ella está ebria.

Se lo repite a sí mismo aun cuando ella acorta distancia, su sonrisa brillante y nerviosa, y sus ojos parpadeando con estrellas. —¿Y entonces qué, Leví?—exhala.

Es demasiado familiar, la forma en que su voz acaricia las sílabas de su nombre, él tira del cuello de la camisa, deseando que no le gustara la forma en que suena. Ella no ha sido sólo su subordinada por años, y lo ha llamado por su nombre en privado por casi siempre, pero el alcohol se le ha subido a la cabeza y su voz es _demasiado_ íntima, su pierna está demasiado cerca de la suya. (Debió haber sabido que beber para celebrar algo tan trivial como _sin bajas en una expedición_ era una mala idea.)

—…Y entonces se calló y se fue —dice rápidamente, terminando la historia en una casi inconvincente nota. Ojea el reloj en la chimenea; son casi las dos de la mañana—. Tal vez debamos ir a la cama, Petra.

—Sí —concuerda, y entonces sus dedos se enroscan en el lazo de _su_ cinturón, y se empuja sobre él, encerrando _su_ espalda baja con las manos—. Deberíamos ir a la cama —murmura contra _su_ cuello.

Leví permanece congelado mientras ella deja a su boca explorar, sube de _su_ cuello a _su_ barbilla y luego a _su_ mandíbula, sazonándolos con leves besos. Leví aprieta y suelta los puños de su regazo.

Él lo quiere, nunca lo ha admitido, pero lo quiere más que cualquier cosa que recuerde haber querido en un largo, largo tiempo; pero ella sólo tiene diecinueve años y es su subordinada, y está _ebria_ y no recordará nada de esto en la mañana, y él sería el peor bastardo del mundo si se aprovechara de ello.

Así que separa sus manos de él y la aparta de sí; ignora la confusión de sus ojos, oscureciendo la luz estelar, y dice tan firme como puede —Petra, estás ebria.

Ella parpadea, el dolor escrito en todo su rostro. —Eso no quiere decir que no pueda tomar mis propias decisiones —dice, y él supone que es verdad, sus ojos son claros y sus palabras difícilmente se arrastran—. Y lo que _quiero_ es a ti, Leví.

Casi se rinde entonces, pero aunque ella inclina su rostro hacia el suyo, un recuerdo destella al frente de su mente: Cuando Erwin le trajo a la Legión de Reconocimiento a pesar de su larga y colorida historia al otro lado de la ley, la promesa que Leví hizo de pelear por la humanidad porque estaba cansado de luchar por sí mismo; y luego su primera expedición, los cadáveres por doquier, la sangre cubriendo todo, _todos mueren eventualmente,_ y _la humanidad es primero, la Legión es primero, Erwin es primero,_ y es egoísta de su parte y no es egoísta de su parte, mas no quiere lidiar con todo esto—

Así que en lugar de dejarla besarlo, se aparta lo suficiente para que solo sus labios rocen los suyos. —Petra —sisea, capturando sus muñecas para alejarla en lugar de acercarla como su cuerpo y mente piden—. Basta. No vas a recordar nada de esto en la mañana.

El rostro de ella cae, su expresión se vuelve plana, entonces se disculpa y dice que debe estar más ebria de lo que pensaba. Él dice que se hace tarde y que deberían irse a la cama ahora. Separados. Ella acepta, y ambos dejan el salón, el aire es incomodo y tieso. Él encuentra difícil el respirar, pero se obliga a sí mismo a actuar normal, le desea buenas noches mientras la escolta a su habitación, y pretende que no puede sentir el aliento de ella como un fantasma sobre el suyo.

Acostado en la cama más tarde esa noche, se dice a sí mismo que tomó la decisión correcta, y no lo lamenta. Aun él es su superior, y ella aun es su subordinada, y nada cambiará el hecho de que él es más de diez años mayor y que probablemente ha matado más gente en su vida que ella titanes. Aún es el más fuerte de la humanidad, le pertenece a Erwin y a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Él no puede tenerla.

No lamenta su decisión.

(Cambia de opinión la mañana siguiente cuando ella lo saluda alegremente como si no ha pasado nada, y luego procede a besar a Erd en la mejilla deseándole un buen día.)

* * *

 _Tres._

Ella no luce pacifica.

Hay un frase para los muertos, una frase grabada en las tumbas y dicha en los funerales, una frase para tranquilizar a los vivos: _que en paz descanse._

Pero ella lucía más pacífica en vida; a pesar de la constante amenaza de los titanes, a pesar de todas las luchas sangre y muerte que rodeaba sus vidas, casi siempre sonriendo, lista con una taza de café y una palabra para levantar el espíritu de todos.

Su frente está tranquila, intacto ante la muerte, pero hay sangre filtrándose por su nariz y boca y en su cabello; sus ojos son distantes y desenfocados, sus labios están ligeramente separados, y si no fuera por la sangre y el ángulo anormal de su columna, él pensaría que parece angustiada.

No, pacífico es por mucho una palabra blanda para estas muertes.

Los pensamientos se agitan rápidamente en su cabeza: debió haberles dado instrucciones diferentes, debió haber tratado de alcanzarlos antes, debió haberse quedado con ellos; entonces, tal vez ellos no estarían así ahora, todo ángulos doblados y extremidades rotas y piscinas del líquido de la vida drenándose.

Él no quiere recordarlos así: rotos y sangrantes, sus últimas expresiones ( _shock, horror, lamento)_ eternamente grabadas en sus rostros. Más bien les vería sonreír, reír, y enojarse incluso, pero no _esto._

Él era responsable de sus vidas, y les falló.

Mirando hacia el cuerpo retorcido contra el árbol (no pensará en él como el de Petra, _no_ ) un recuerdo no invitado brota en su mente: cinco años atrás, lo que ella más tarde le dijo era su segunda expedición.

 _«_ _Tienes suerte de que estuviera explorando adelante y te viera antes de que fueras devorada. Debiste haber disparado la señal de humo_ _»_ _, dice él mientras extrae un pañuelo y limpia sus espadas de la sangre de titán disipándose._

 _La chica no responde, sólo sigue arrodillada ahí, con la mirada perdida en el campo. Los cuerpos de sus camaradas —o lo que queda de ellos— ensucian el césped, intercalados con los cadáveres de los dos titanes que Leví acaba de matar._

 _«_ _¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocosa?_ _»_ _pregunta Leví cuando ella permanece callada._

 _Su voz debió ser lo suficientemente ruda para sacarla de su estupor, porque parpadea y mira hacia él, sus ojos —de un profundo tono miel ámbar— se enfocan de nuevo. Temblorosamente pasa su mano a través de sus ojos, empujando fuera de su rostro su cabello cobre, y su mano regresa con lágrimas. Algo fastidia en el fondo de la mente de Leví pero lo ignora; no es tiempo de dejar su mente vagar._

 _«_ _Petra Ral, señor_ _»_ _, susurra,_ _«_ _y yo…_ _»_ _, su rostro se arruga y clava sus dedos en su frente, presionando sus palmas contra sus ojos. Traga un sollozo y continua,_ _«_ _es mi culpa señor, tiré el frasco de humo antes de poder disparar la señal. Es… es mi culpa que estén todos muertos. Eran los únicos amigos que tenía de… del cuerpo de entrenamiento también…_ _»_

 _Se deja llorar entonces, amortiguando su boca con sus manos, pero en el silencio cercano posterior a la batalla, el sonido es alto de todas maneras. Es extraño para Leví —no recuerda haber llorado, no le ve el punto— pero sí puede entender cómo se siente; aún recuerda su primer expedición muy bien (_ tan pocos titanes derrotados, tantas personas muertas).

 _Así que en lugar de darle una reprimenda por su torpeza o decirle que se controlara, decide impartir un consejo de sabiduría que le tomó dos expediciones para poder decir:_ _«_ _No te arrepientas._ _»_

 _Ella sobre y se limpia la nariz, mirándolo._ _«_ _¿Qué?_ _»_

 _«No te arrepientas de nada. No importa cómo te sientas por ello, no puedes cambiarlo, y es una pérdida de tiempo_ _y energía arrepentirse. Puedes haber tomado una mala elección o cometido un error, pero no hay nada que los cambie, así que no tiene sentido malgastar el presente pensando en ello, porque tienes elecciones ahora. Sólo puedes mirar hacia el futuro y avanzar._ _»_

 _Nunca ha sido elocuente, pero cree que fue claro en lo que dijo. Un poquito de luz se desliza en sus ojos, y lentamente, las lágrimas disminuyen. Limpia sus ojos una última vez y traga grueso, y se levanta._

 _»Sí, señor», dice suavemente, «no me arrepentiré.»_

 _No me arrepentiré_ , piensa Leví pese a que aún no puede arrancar su mirada del cuerpo que está abajo. _No me arrepentiré,_ repite para sí, porque sin importar cómo se sienta ahora, está perdiendo tiempo y energía y gas y debería estar acelerando en busca de Eren. Su escuadrón está muerto; él ha visto la prueba de ello y no puede cambiarlo. Necesita dejar de perder tiempo. Necesita avanzar.

 _No me arrepentiré._

Parpadea, y avanza.

* * *

 _Y uno._

Ella lo odiaría.

El pensamiento sale de la nada y le agarra fuera de guardia; se desconecta un momento de Hanji, Erwin y Pixis, y trata de localizar su fuente. No ha pensado en su escuadrón muerto ( _su antiguo escuadrón)_ , no ha pensado en Petra en un tiempo ( _no se ha permitido pensar en ellos)_ , y—

La chica detrás de Pixis se mueve ante algo que él dice, y la luz atrapa su cabello.

 _Oh._ La comprensión es como un puñetazo a las tripas.

Ella no es Petra, pero sus ojos son del mismo color, el tono de su cabello está degradado solo a la mitad, su rostro tiene una forma similar, y si bizquea podría pretender que es ella. Ella está a su comandante, su rostro es pasivo, pero él siente que ella está juzgándolo en su interior igualmente.

Porque Petra es — _era_ , se fuerza a reconocer— gentil. Ella era valiente, leal y honesta, y creía firmemente en la confianza. Era ella quien quería confiar en Eren y que quería que él confiara en ellos; si estuviera viva, si supiera en lo que está pensando ahora, le odiaría por ello.

Pero ella no está allí. La chica de pie en la esquina no es ella, y además, aún si Petra estuviera viva, él no cambiaría de idea. ( _Si Petra estuviera viva, ni siquiera tendría que hacer esto, pero no piensa en ello.)_

Porque no importa cómo se sienta ahora —las noticias de Hanji aún resuenan en sus oídos, haciéndole dudar su propia existencia— él hará lo que sea que pueda para mantener la Legión de Reconocimiento —para mantener a la _humanidad_ — en pie. Erwin ha perdido un brazo y definitivamente eso le ha afectado; a pesar de lo que proclama, el hombre sin afeitar sentado en la cama no es el mismo hombre que puede reunir cientos a sus muertes, el mismo hombre que sacó a Leví de las calles de Sina y le dio la oportunidad de una vida con propósito. Y Leví es llamado _el más fuerte de la humanidad_ por una razón; no importa qué quiera hacer él, no importa si quiere rendirse: no puede. Si no se puede contar con Erwin ahora, entonces le compete a Leví lidiar con ello.

Y se dice a sí mismo que todas las revelaciones sobre los titanes rodean a los del 104° escuadrón de entrenamiento, que sería prudente mantenerlos a todos en un mismo lugar, que Eren trabajará mejor con ellos allí, que todos son hábiles (han sobrevivido hasta ahora, ¿no?) y serían aun mejores con más entrenamiento, pero Petra lo llamaría tonterías y diría que él sólo los está usando para mantener a Eren a raya, usándolos y usando _su_ muerte, la muerte del escuadrón de ella, la _muerte de su antiguo escuadrón_ — y lo odiaría.

Pero él es el más fuerte de la humanidad, y no lo lamenta.

 _(La chica en la esquina quita un mechón de cabello de sus ojos; el movimiento no atrapa su atención y su corazón no se retuerce en su pecho)._

* * *

 _Nota de la autora (o séase, scorchedtees)_

 _Sí, puse matón Leví! mata a la madre de Petra. No, él no sabe que la chica que eligió para su escuadrón es la misma niñita cuya madre él mató hace tantos años. No, este no es uno de mis headcanons, pero ains, parecía encajar aquí._

 _Me disculpo por lo patético que es esto. Parecía mucho mejor en mi cabeza (la historia de mi vida)._

 _¿Me dejan lo que piensan?_

Nota de la traductora:

Como siempre, el link a la biografía de la autora lo encontrarán en mi perfil, donde también podrán encontrar el link a la historia original.

—Fanfiction, 02 de junio de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
